Hedorah
|-|Final Form= |-|Water Form= |-|Land Form= |-|Flying Form= Summary Hedorah (ヘドラ Hedora) is an alien pollution kaiju created by Toho that first faced Godzilla in the 1971 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs Hedorah. Hedorah, an alien from the Dark Gas Nebula, landed on Earth began feeding on pollution. Hedorah's actions soon gained the attention of Godzilla, who attacked the Smog Monster as he was feeding off of a smokestack. At the time, Hedorah was still in a young form, and was easily trounced by Godzilla. The two creatures had a series of battles across Japan, and Hedorah continued to grow bigger and stronger, and achieved a flying saucer-like form, allowing him to fly and spread sulfuric acid mist across Japan while destroying many factories. Hedorah and Godzilla had a final showdown near Mount Fuji, in which Hedorah achieved his final form, a humanoid, walking pile of sludge. Thanks to his acidic, poisonous body, as well as his lethal eye bolts, Hedorah very nearly put an end to Godzilla in their struggle. However, mankind had built a pair of gigantic electrodes near the warring monster. Their plan was that, since Hedorah was merely sludge, they would use the electrodes to dry him out. During a period of the fight where Godzilla was knocked out, Hedorah was lured between the electrodes. Unfortunately, a fuse was blown, and the electrodes were useless. Thankfully, Godzilla quickly came to the rescue again, using his ray to re-energize the electrodes. Badly dehydrated by their electricity, Hedorah tried to escape, but thanks to Godzilla's new-found power of flight, was returned to the electrodes and was dried out completely. Sensing that there was still wet sludge within Hedorah's dried out husk, Godzilla proceeded to rip out Hedorah's innards, then used the electrodes to fry them. Godzilla had finally killed Hedorah, but not without a price; he had lost one of his eyes, and his right hand was burnt down to the bone. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Low 7-B Name: Hedorah, the Smog Monster, Hedorha, Hedrah Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Alien from the Dark Gas Nebula Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can disperse into water and pollution, Flight, Regeneration (Low-High), Reactive Evolution, Able to change back and forth between Flying form and Final form, Able to combine with other Hedorah's and change form and size, Energy Projection, Can fire chunks of its acidic body, Spreads sulfuric acid mist in Flying form, Able to absorb pollution to increase his size and power, Increases in toxicity as he absorbs more pollution, Duplication, Resistance to radiation Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Small City level (Defeated and nearly killed Showa Godzilla, had to be weakened greatly for Godzilla to kill him) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Capable of moving this fast) with Subsonic Attack Speed (Can fire sludge attacks this fast) | Supersonic Flight Speed (Capable of flying at Mach 1) | At least Subsonic (Should be superior to its Land Form), Subsonic Attack Speed, with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Weighs 48,000 metric tons, fought with and pushed around and knocked down Godzilla) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Small City Class Durability: Unknown | Small City level (Survived being attacked by Godzilla, tanked several of his Atomic Rays) | Small City level (Survived being knocked out of mid-flight onto the ground by Godzilla) | Small City level (Withstood many of Godzilla's Atomic Rays without any harm), Intangibility and Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectile attacks | At least several hundred meters, several kilometers with acid mist | Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Hedrium eye rays Intelligence: Below Average. Weaknesses: Will die from dehydration if left away from water too long or if exposed to a large amount of electricity Key: Water form | Land form | Flying form | Final form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Chemistry Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7